AKA Ladies Night
AKA Ladies Night is the first episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica Jones is hired to find a pretty NYU student who's vanished, but it turns out to be more than a simple missing person's case. Plot A year ago, Kilgrave was believed to have died and Jessica Jones attempted to get her life back. She spent time in therapy where she learned a focusing technique to keep the PTSD that she suffers in check. Suddenly, Jones felt that therapy was a waste and started from her apartment Alias Investigations Detective Agency. Finishing a case dealing with a cheating wife, Jones asks Jeri Hogarth for a new assignment, though she refuses to work for Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz full-time, wanting to remain freelance. Hogarth sends her to give a subpoena to Gregory Spheeris, a strip-club owner who stays surrounded by bodyguards. Jones goes to her apartment to try to get some sleep but the neighbors above her constantly argue and awaken her. She hears a noise, but it is Malcolm Ducasse, a neighbor, stealing peanut butter to eat. As Jones escorts him out, Bob and Barbara Shlottman hire her to find their daughter, Hope, a track star at New York University who has abruptly changed her routine and disappeared. Jones uses her strength to intimidate Spheeris by holding his moving car still and serves him his subpoena. When Jones calls Hogarth to verify payment, Hogarth is distracted by the caresses of Pam. Meanwhile, Jones watches Luke Cage and his sexual conquests. One night, while she is peeking into Luke's, Cage spots her and tells her that it is "ladies night" so that she would enter. Staying until close, Jones and Cage spend the night together, but she leaves abruptly when she sees a woman's picture in his bathroom. Using credit card data, Jones follows the spending trail of Shlottman to discover that she has not paid rent on her apartment, but she is buying expensive clothes. When Jones goes to Niku, an expensive restaurant, she begins to understand the pattern: Kilgrave is alive and duplicating their dating rituals. Jones decides to flee and advises the Shlottmans to do the same. After approaching different people for money, Jones goes to Trish Walker, a radio celebrity, and gets the money necessary to escape from New York City. However, Jones decides to visit one more place. She goes to a hotel where the doorman is familiar with her and finds Shlottman in bed, having been unable to to move for over five hours. She has wet the bed. Jones carries her from the room. Sometime later, Jones and Shlottman talk, with Jones letting Shlottman know that nothing that Kilgrave had her do was her fault. The Shlottmans arrive to get their daughter to return to Nebraska and Jones decides that she is done being a detective. Suddenly, Shlottman reveals a gun and kills her parents in the elevator. When the elevator opens on the ground floor, Jones sees the bodies; Shlottman turns to her and tells her to smile. As Shlottman regains her senses and screams in horror as she sees the carnage she committed, a disturbed Jones leaves the building. A taxi stops but she decides that she will not flee Kilgrave; it is time for her to fight. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Robin Weigert as Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Kobi Libii as Zack *Joseph Ragno as Roy Healy *Ian Blackman as Bob Shlottman *Deborah Hedwall as Barbara Shlottman *Nedra McClyde as Gina *Juri Henley-Cohn as Gregory Spheeris *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole *Ruibo Qian as Mei *Manuel Joaquin Santiago as Raj *Jon Norman Schneider as Maitre'd *Brian J. Carter as Doorman *Peter Davenport as Man *Duvall O'Steen as Woman *David Lomax as Cabbie *Christopher Parker as Very Large Man *James Bannon as Voice Actor (uncredited) *Roger Brenner as FDNY / EMT (uncredited) *Keith Mackler as Nurse (uncredited) *Rasheme Watson as Dating Couple (uncredited) *Thomas D. Weaver as Security Chief (uncredited) *Unknown Voice Actress as Magda Simms (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment (mentioned) **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Luke's **Luke Cage's Apartment **''Anwar Grocery'' **Hope Shlottman's Apartment **SoHo House **''Niku'' ***''Il Rosso‏‎'' (flashback) **Trish Walker's Apartment **Plaza Hotel **15th Precinct Police Station (mentioned) ** (mentioned) **New York University (mentioned) *Omaha, Nebraska (mentioned) *Caldwell, New Jersey (mentioned) *Hong Kong, China (mentioned) Events *Rescue of Hope Shlottman *Kidnapping of Jessica Jones (mentioned) Items *''Trish Talk'' (mentioned) Vehicles * * Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *WNEX New York *Fire Department of New York City *New York City Police Department (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Cal Jamshahi *Karen Accord *Owen Shlottman *Pop *Reva Connors (picture) * * * * * * * Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes